The Mary Sue Chronicles
by Twilight Joltik
Summary: WARNING! This fic contains high levels of Mary Sue. Caution is advised when approaching it.


DISCLAIMER: This fic does not represent any of the author's opinions, thoughts, or sentiments. She believes Mary Sues to be a laugh, and is attempting to brighten your dreary day. Also, all typos and grammatical errors are for the effect.

TwiPond is not liable for any eyebleeds, nosebleeds, earbleeds, sanitybleeds, 'Deauuugh!'s, facepalms, facebooks, facescreens, facepies, or other related injuries. You have been warned.

**The Chronicals of Ivory Amber Melancholy Pearl Radiance Ember Tailsman Terra Yasmin, Pokemon Trainer Extrodinare!**

Ivory Amber Melancholy Pearl Radiance Ember Tailsman Terra Yasmin was a happy child. She had loving parents (ash and misty, btw. pokeshipping ftw lol), lots of friends, and even her own Pokemon; a Pichu, the child of her father's and mother's most prized Pokemon (pikachu and marril, btw lol). of cource, she was not normal, because she had amazing powers, like Aura control, psychic abilities, mind reading, elemental control, and most importantly, the ability to speak Pokemon (dunno if it has a name lol).

She has really pretty hair, long and shiny and silver. her friends always said it looked like liquid moonlight. It had rainbow tips, but it was totally natural, bwecause she was way to cool for hairdye. Her eyes were a flawless violet, tinged with green, amber, and crimson (i liek using fancy words lol). She also had flawless porcilen skin that never needed makeup or anything, be4cause it was always gorgeous without it. She's super bubbly and nice to everyone, even if they're mean. Of course, she's awesome, so no one's mean to her. She loves strawberries and cake, and is an awesome cook. (btw, shes not a mary sue! she's not perfect and eveerything, she's just nice. stop hating on other people's work just because you cant make an OC as awesome as Ivory Amber Melancholy Pearl Radiance Ember Tailsman Terra Yasmin!)

Her life was totally great until one day. Her seventh birthday, too be exact. On her sevenfh birthday, at her party, she was showing her friends her elemental control powers. she was making the candles on her cake flare up and swirl around. It was really pretty, but little did they know that Team Rocket haf survelience cameras at the park they were at.

Team Rocket noticed her and sent in helicopters and a bunch of grunts (grunts thats a funny word lol) to kidnap her. since he was a Pokemon master, her dad beat them all up really easy. But then they sent in their boss Giovanni, who was also a Pokemon master. He beat ash, and his grunts killed him and Misty (omg how dare them lol!)to make sure they could capture Ivory Amber Melancholy Pearl Radiance Ember Tailsman Terra Yasmin.

They captured Ivory Amber Melancholy Pearl Radiance Ember Tailsman Terra Yasmin and her shiny Pichu, Everescenctia. She was experimanted on, and they gave her Mew DNA, which gave her a really cute pair of tea rose pink ears and a matching tail (it looked totally awesome on her lol) and enhanced her powers. They also took a sample of her DNA and cloned her. Her clone was called Ebony Maria Opalesence Marble Amber Ruby Yandra Saliva Umber Eevee and looked like her a lot. She had shimmering, long, feathery raven hair like misty (not her mom, the word lol) darkness with ivory (the word, not my awesome oc lol) tips, without dye, of course, and ice blue eyes tinged with violet, pink, and gold with flawliss porcielne skin just like Ivory Amber Melancholy Pearl Radiance Ember Tailsman Terra Yasmin's. But instead of being bubbly, she was all like, emo and cool and stuff. She also had Mew DNA, but her's was Shiny, so she had blue ears and a tail and all of Ivory Amber Melancholy Pearl Radiance Ember Tailsman Terra Yasmin's awesoem abilities.

Of course, with such powers, they managed to escape easily (duh lol). But Team rockte really wanter to catch them, so they had to stay on the run. they had to live off of whatever food scraps they could find for five years until they ran into Professor Oak. He took pity on them, so gave them a Shiny Eeve5 and a Shiny Piklachu (the Eevee was for Ivory Amber Melancholy Pearl Radiance Ember Tailsman Terra Yasmin, of cource, because she still had Everecience. bet you forgot about her, didnt you lol) to defend themselves. They thanked him (cause theyre polite lol) but had to run because team Rocket was still after them and they didnt want to put anyone elce in danger (cauce theyre nice lol).

Little did they know two legendairys were wathcing over them...

Did u like it? If you did, make sure to tell me in a review!

Next Time...

Team Roctet had them cornered, when out of nowhere...


End file.
